


Assassin’s love

by Switchinblades



Category: Youtube egos, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkstache - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, YouTube, darkiplier/wilford warfstache - Freeform, wilford warfstache - Freeform, youtube egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switchinblades/pseuds/Switchinblades
Summary: The story of Wilford warfstache and the man he fell in love with.





	Assassin’s love

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on this story, i really want to know if it’s worth it to continue!

Dark Iplier. The name sounded so familiar to Wilford, but he couldn't place where he had heard it before. He read through the files he found on the other man, laughing softly. This was going to be easy. The man was a Ceo at Voidustries, the local law firm. A bit of a strange name, but Wilford wasn't going to question it. Wilford began packing his gear. He figured he wouldn't need a lot, considering Dark was only a businessman. Wilford laughed softly just thinking about it. The amount of money he'd get for this job was way more than the simple Ceo was worth, but he wasn't about to complain. When the time came, Wilford left his house and made his way to Dark's office. The building was tall, without any others buildings surrounding it. This meant he would have to get close to kill the man. Using his sniper rifle was out of the question. He went inside, easily knocking out the guards. " is that all you've got, Iplier?" He chuckled softly. If the guards were already this easy to take out, this would only take him ten minutes. Wilford made his way upstairs, quietly, until he reached Darks office. He had seen what the office looked like. It was quite big, with different rooms. Dark wouldn't hear the door open. Wilford opened the door quietly and walked in. He looked around for any sign of Dark, but didn't see anything. That was, until he took another step and heard a cough. "I don't recall  inviting you into my office." Dark said. Wilford turned around and looked at Dark, smirking faintly. "You didn't, but i don't like waiting for an invitation." He said, stepping closer to Dark. "Such a waste you know, having to kill a pretty face like you" Dark looked at Wilford in slight disbelief. "You think you could kill me?" He asked. He didn't think the man in front of him was being serious. He wouldn't actually try, right? Every local knew not to fuck with him, but this one didn't seem to even know him. "What's a pretty little business boy gonna do?" Wilford smirked. "Fight me?" Wilford grinned at the man. He really was quite handsome. If he didn't have to kill him, he might have even tried to date him. Dark huffed. "I advise you to just leave. I don't want to spend time on you." He said, glaring at the other man. Wilford chuckled and took out his gun. "Sorry handsome, i'm not going to leave" he smiled before pointing the gun at Dark's head. "It'll only hurt for a second" Dark growled softly. Before Wilford could pull the trigger, Dark had already grabbed Wilford's hand. He took the gun and put in on the ground, kicking it to the other side of the room. "Don't even try." He glared at Wilford. Wilford glared. "You can't win from me Iplier" He said, pulling out a knife. He went to stab Dark, only to have the knife kicked out of his hand. "Give up." Dark said. "If you stop now, i won't call the police." He said, looking at Wilford. He really didn't want any drama because of this. It might even be better if he became friends with this man. Wilford smirked faintly. In a swift motion he was behind Dark, pinning his arms behind his back and making him bend backwards by pulling him down. Dark whimpered. The position was incredibly uncomfortable for his back, event though he was quite flexible. "Give me one good reason not to stab you right now" Wilford whispered. For a solid 30 seconds, Dark had no idea what to answer. He looked at Wilford before taking a deep breath. "We can have way more fun if you don't kill me.."


End file.
